Kicked Out
by brixton-is-my-name
Summary: The Story of Steve Randle and his kid brother Joseph
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Joseph David Randle**

"If you don't like the way I run this house, then you can just get out!" I heard my father yell. He was arguing with my older brother Steve, like always. The fights always ended with dad giving Steve and I money. I don't think that's what's going to happen this time.

"I will just get the hell out!" I heard Steve scream back at my father. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs; Steve, I suspected. My bedroom door busted open, revealing Steve standing there angrily. His left eye was puffy and his lip was bleeding.

"He hit you, didn't he?" I asked, surprising myself with how child-like I sounded. I'm not a child, I'm thirteen. I've been thirteen for a few months now. Steve didn't answer my question, he just went over to my dresser and started putting all my clothes in my suitcase that was hidden in my closet. I knew what was happening. Dad kicked us out. "Steve, do you want me to pack my own stuff?" Steve answered by shaking his head. He finished packing my clothes and then moved on to taking all of the sheets off of my bed and stuffing them in my suitcase. "Steve, do we have to live at Buck's like Dallas?"

"No, honey", Steve answered. He sounded slightly annoyed. I could tell, because me and Steve had this connection. We always knew what was going on with each other, even if we couldn't put our feelings into words. "We'll find somewhere to stay besides Buck's."

Steve grabbed my suitcase and motioned me to follow him into his room. He packed all of his things and then we sat on his bed for a moment. "I'm scared", I whispered. Steve wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"Don't be scared", he whispered. We both heard heavy footsteps as they approached the door. "Oh shit", Steve whispered. The door slammed open. Our father staggered in, obviously drunk.

"I thought I told you to get out!" Pa screamed. The beer bottle in his hand dropped to the floor and it shattered. " _GET OUT_!"

Steve grabbed both of our suitcases and we walked out of the house. Pa's wallet was laying on the kitchen table, so I grabbed it. I put it in my back pocket. Steve and I walked down the street, looking like lost puppies. "Can you carry your own back, Joey? Both of 'em are heavy," Steve asked. I took my suitcase and we walked on. We only lived a street away from the Curtis's, so that's where we headed.

When we arrived at the Curtis's house, Darry was making dinner. "What happened to y'all?" Sodapop asked as we put our suitcases on the floor.

"Pa kicked us out", Steve mumbled angrily. He's never angry at Soda. Soda grabbed Steve's arm and walked Steve into his and Ponyboy's bedroom. I sat on the couch and watched Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit. when Steve and Soda came out from the bedroom, it was the only time I'd ever seen my brother cry.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to write a default chapter and get advice before I actually committed to writing the story**


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve, why are you crying?" I asked as Steve sat beside me. He looked like he had been sobbing. His eyes were puffy and his breathing was shallow and fast. He hugged me tightly. He didn't answer me. He was all caught up in his emotions. Most of the time when he had too many emotions going on, he came off as arrogant or angry. He's not always like that.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but dinner's ready", Darry announced. Steve let me go and we both walked into the kitchen. We were eating mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken. We all fixed out plates and ate. After we ate we all relaxed in the den. Steve and Sodapop were playing their daily game of poker, Darry was reading the newspaper, Ponyboy was reading Gone With The Wind for the millionth time, and Two-Bit and I watched Mickey Mouse, like always. Darry looked at the clock and made an announcement, "It's 9:30; time for bed, Pony."

"That means it's time for you to go to bed too, Joey", Steve told me. He stood up and walked over to Darry. "Darry, do you mind if, uh, we stay here for tonight?"

"Steve, you don't have to ask. Our door is always open, you know what", Darry replied. "Soda told me what happened; you and Joey can take Soda's old room. You two can stay here for however long you need."

"Thank you, Darry. I'll pay you back tomorrow", Steve said. Darry shook his head. Steve and I took our suitcases and walked down to Sodapop's old room. I put my sheets on the bed and Steve got out my pajamas. My pajamas were basically a clean pair of boxers and a tee-shirt. I got dressed on one side of the room and Steve got dressed on the other side. "Are you done, Joey?"

I told him yes. We told Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy good night and we went to bed. I fell asleep with Steve's arm around me. "I love you, little brother", Steve told me.

"I love you too, big brother."

When I woke up the next morning (or noon, I should say), Steve, Soda, and Darry had already been at work for hours work, so it was only me and Ponyboy. "We got chocolate cake in the fridge, if you want any", Pony stated.

"Thanks", I replied. I'm glad it was a Saturday, no school. Two-Bit was out with his blonde of the week, so Pony and I were left to our own devices, which was good, because we get alone fine. Surprisingly well for handing out with the boy my brother hates. I don't think Steve actually hates Pony, I just think he gets annoyed by Pony's smart-ass attitude. I ate chocolate cake and drank chocolate milk, a lot of chocolate.

While I was eating, Steve and Soda came strolling in for their lunch break. "Nice boxers, Joey", Soda said, laughing. He was joking, he was always joking. My brother and Soda ate chocolate cake with me. After I ate I went to go put on clothes. I put on blue jeans and my leather jacket. I put my switchblade and my dad's wallet in my pocket.

When I went back out into the living room Steve asked about the wallet. "Is that dad's", he asked. "You stole dad's wallet?"

"I thought that since he kicked us out, the least I could do was take his money", I answered.

Steve laughed. "You are definitely my kid brother."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, I have a little bit of writer's block and my mind is wondering. Thank you all for reviewing, reading, following, and favorite-ing. Peace out scout people**


	3. Chapter 3

Soda didn't laugh like expected. "So how much money is there?" he asked.

"Well, um, I haven't exactly checked", I replied. Pony, Soda, and Steve sat around me while I checked. There was only $54 dollars, probably left over from my pa's pay day that week. "It's enough to rent a room at Buck's."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Joey? We're not gonna live at Buck's", Steve told me. He playfully hit me in the back of the head.

"I'm just saying", I mumbled. "We can't stay here forever."

"Sure y'all can", Soda said. "Y'all are welcome here for as long as you'd like to stay here."

Steve smiled and told Soda thank you. Soda stood up and straightened his shirt. "I think it's time to go back to work, Steve-O."

Steve and Soda went back to work, leaving Ponyboy and I by ourselves again. Not long after Steve and Soda left, Two-Bit came waltzing through the door. Ponyboy went back to reading, while Two and I played war like we always do. Out of the thirteen years I'd been alive, I had not yet learned how to play poker. I should probably learn how. "If I win this one, you gotta buy me beer for a week", Two-Bit exclaimed.

"I ain't buying you nothing, Two", I replied. "You get to buy your own beer." Right as I said that, Two-Bit took a swig of his beer. He offered me some. I declined. I had drank beer before and when Steve found out, he busted my butt. I couldn't sit for a week. I learned my lesson that time and I wasn't going to drink underage anymore.

I won the next game of war. After we finished playing I looked at the newspaper. I found an ad for a rental house. We could rent it for $175 a month. Not too bad for a three bed room house. Maybe Steve and I could live there. I cut out the ad and put it in my pa's wallet.

"I'm going to the DX, I'll be back soon", I stated. I took the wallet and my switchblade with me. I walked down the street and only stopped when I passed Johnny's house. I heard his mom and pa screaming at each other. His pa sounded drunk, like always. I wondered where Johnny and Dallas were, I hadn't seen them around in a while.

I walked on, not wanting Johnny's mother or father to notice me standing there. I walked on until I noticed a red car pull up behind me. "You're out of your territory, you fucking socs", I screamed. They screamed back things like "greaser", or "tag along kid". The same things they scream at us all the time. I heard them get out of the car. I screamed at them again, "I already told you you're out of your territory!"

They all got out of the car. They made a circle around me. "Hey there greaser", the biggest one stated. I recognized him. His name was Bob. Bob Sheldon. "You don't have your brother to protect you now." When he said that he pulled out a switchblade. He held it up no my necked and smirked. A pair of strong hands grabbed both of my arms. Another Soc kicked me down.

I fell and got pinned down. They started kicking and punching me. " _STEVE! SODA! HELP ME_!" I shouted. I shouted again and again. No one came. " _SOMEONE HELP ME!_ "

The kept kicking and kicking until everything became black.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. I would like to know how I am doing. Peace out scout people!**


	4. Chapter 4

The bright sunlight blinded me as I opened my eyes. Steve immediately stood over me asking too many questions for me to comprehend. "Slow down a bit, Steve", I tried to say, but it was too quiet for him to notice. I coughed. "Steve, slow down."

"Oh, sorry", Steve replied, finally hearing me. He brushed his hand through my hair and smiled at me. "Are you okay? They hurt you pretty bad. I kicked their asses for you."

"Thanks", I said. My head was pounding with every noise I heard, my ribs were aching, and all the other parts of my body were sore. My ribs hurt the worst. I tried to sit up, but Steve made me lay back down. I was on the Curtis's couch. I put my hands in my pocket. It was empty. My chest was cold, I was probably shirtless. Someone had taken off my leather jacket and my white tee-shirt. There were bandages around my ribs, from what little I could see, my skin was bruised.

"Do you need more aspirin?" Sodapop asked, making my head start pounding. Steve went ahead and answered for me: "two more wouldn't hurt."

Steve was now sitting beside me, holding my hand. "I love you so much, Joseph. I'm never gonna let them hurt you again", he whispered. He whispered to Soda, Pony, and Darry wouldn't hear. He was scared they would think he was weak. I can always understand the way he feels. We have that sort of connection.

"I love you too, Stevie", I replied.

"Don't call me Stevie, kid brother", Steve joked, flipping open his lighter. He lit a cigarette and held it to my mouth. He lit one for himself too.

"I can hold my own damn cigarette, thank you", I stated. Steve laughed and took a drag of his cigarette. He handed me mine and I sat up. My ribs were burning now. By the time I sat up, Soda was back with aspirins. I swallowed them dry and smirked at Steve. "How long was I out?"

"I found you at 1:30 and its 6:00 now so, five and a half hours", Soda told me. Steve thanked him for the aspirins.

Soda watched Steve and I for a moment. "Dinner's gonna be ready in a few minutes. Do you want to eat in here, Joey, or do you want me to take you to the kitchen?" he asked.

Steve answered for me, yet again. "I think we should let him stay here so he doesn't hurt himself."

I glared at Steve. "I'll be fine to eat in the kitchen."

"No, Joseph, you'll stay in here", Steve told me sternly. He gave me the 'I know what I'm talking about you wont be sitting for a week if you don't stop' glare. He's given me that glare a lot recently, but he'd only gone through with it about three times.

"Fine, I'll sit in here", I huffed. Soda left to finish up dinner.

Steve gave me a side hug after Soda left the room. "I really love you, Joey. I just want you to be safe and it'll hurt less if you lay down."

"I know."

We sat there for a few minutes and then dinner was ready. Everyone ate dinner in the living room. After dinner, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, Pony, and I played war while Darry went to sleep early. We went to bed one by one, only to see each other in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Peace out scout people**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked in the mirror and winced at the sight of my bruised ribs. The purple and yellow contusion looked harsh against my olive skin. I looked up at my face; I had a black eye and there were cuts on my cheek and forehead. The red of the cut made my eye color look more blue than normal. My blonde hair was greased back like Steve's. I guess I'm small for my age, almost 5'3 and only 110lbs. I'm small for my age, hopefully I won't be this small forever.

I look more like my mother than my father. I favor mom and Steve favors dad. In looks, I mean. "Hurry up, Joey, or let me in there too", Steve commanded with his soft voice. He had knocked on the door. I opened the door and let him in with me. I was studying the way I looked, wondering what about my appearance made Steve think I was a baby.

I guess I looked like a little kid to him, since he'd seen me grow up. Steve put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead and he shut the door. He didn't want anyone to see our brotherly bond. Steve was getting dressed while I was studying my looks.

After Steve got dressed, I left the bathroom and went to lay on the couch. I layed on my stomach, that way it hurt my rib. I don't know why but the stinging of my rib made me feel more alive. Reminded me that I was still breathing.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the shit chapter, I sort of got hit by a wave of writer's block. I really am sorry. If anyone could give me ideas, that would be great. Peace out scout people**


	6. Chapter 6

"Joey, come in here for breakfast", Steve told me, interrupting my train of thought. I was thinking about Steve's girlfriend Evie and why she didn't like me. I got up carefully and went to the kitchen where Darry had already made breakfast.

Two-Bit was already eating cake when I sat down. On all of our plates was a piece of chocolate cake, eggs, and toast. We were all either drinking chocolate milk or beer. I opted for the milk, because we all know what would have happened if I would have chosen beer. "Hey, have you gotten your report cards yet?" Darry asked. Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit, and I all looked at each other. "How are all of your grades?"

We all knew that he was talking to all of us, not just Ponyboy. "Well, I'm making C's in all my classes", Two-Bit finally said. Ponyboy laughed. Sodapop gave him the death glare.

"I'm managing b's in English and mathematics and A's in everything else", I stated. Darry smiled at me and so did Sodapop. Soda and Darry already knew Ponyboy was making all A's, so it was Steve's turn to speak next.

"I'm only making D's in math, science, and English, everything else is C's", Steve said truthfully.

Ponyboy scoffed. Darry and Soda gave him the death glare again. "we all knew you're not that bright, Steve", he told my older brother. I stood up and got in his face.

"Shut the hell up, Ponyboy!" I shouted.

"What, I'm just telling the truth", Ponyboy declared. I shoved him and he fell against the wall.

He got up and he punched me in the ribs. Oh shit, that hurt! I punched square in the jaw and just kept letting punches fly. I hit his head against the wall and tackled him to the ground. I just kept hitting him. That fucking idiot! My ribs were killing me by now, but what hurt worse was that idiot making fun of my brother. "You fucking idiot!" I kept punching and punching.

Steve pulled me off of Ponyboy and Darry pulled Pony away from me. Steve pulled both my arms against my back and pushed me against the wall. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to snap me out of my rage. "He's the one who should get in trouble, not me", I heard Ponyboy scream. He was right.

"Stop it, Steve, it hurts", I uttered. Steve ignored me. He pushed me down the hallway and into our bedroom. He let me go after he shut the door and I started attacking the wall. Punching slight dents into it. "Fucking idiot, he deserved everything he got!" I screamed.

I could hear Darry and Sodapop shouting from the other room and I knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you mycookiegirl for giving me the idea for this chapter. All credit went goes to her for the idea, I only wrote the chapter. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and such. Please tell me if it was any good. People out scout people.**


	7. Chapter 7

"JOSEPH DAVID RANDLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Steve shouted. He grabbed the front of my tee-shirt. "You're going to get us kicked out of here! You wanna be homeless?"

"No, I just-I got angry and I just hit him", I replied. I was scared. "You know what he did. He talked shit about you! You should be more angry than I am. You're the one he made fun of, not me."

"Just because someone makes you mad doesn't mean you have the right to attack them", Steve boomed. He was loud and angry, but I've seen him even angrier. "Darry's gonna kick us out now because of you."

"I'm sorry", I stated. My eyes were tearing up. I really was sorry. Ponyboy was my friend and I-I attacked him.

Steve went on and lectured me about anger management, even though he can't control his anger either. I was mad at Steve the most. He was obnoxious and I didn't understand why he was so angry. He sounded more angry than that time I drank beer. Maybe because now I risked us being kicked out by Darry. That would then make two houses that we had been kicked out of.

"If you do this again I will not be as nice as I was this time. You need to go out there and apologize", Steve commanded. God, he sounded so much like dad sometimes. I walked out of the room and went to find Ponyboy. Apparently Darry had told him to apologize to me too. We were soon standing in the living room, shaking hands and apologizing. We were both clearly angry at each other. We were glaring and mumbling out apologies.

Steve made me sit in our room for forty five minutes to think about why I hit Ponyboy like that, and Darry made Ponyboy do the same thing. After the forty five minutes were up, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. This was going to get Steve to hate me, I knew it, but I wouldn't admit it. Steve saw me and tried to grab the bottle from my hand. I refused to give it to him. "I am warning you, if you don't let go of this bottle you will regret it", he told me.

"Too bad then", I mumbled and I drank the whole bottle.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the past few chapters have been shit, I'm terrible at writing. Also, thatnks mycookiegirl for this idea. Peace out scout people**


	8. Chapter 8

Steve grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. "What are you thinking?!" he screamed. He grabbed the beer bottle from my hand and placed it on the sink. "What did I tell you was going to happen if you ever drank beer again?"

"You told me that-uh I would be punished worse than last time", I whispered. Steve looked extremely angry. Shit, I made a mistake

* * *

"I'm sorry, Steve", I mumbled, crying into Steve's chest.

"I know you are, baby", Steve told me. He rubbed circles on my back. "It's ok. It's all over now. I still love you."

"I love you too", I whispered.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Are you alright in there?" Darry asked.

"We're fine", I said, hiccupping after I finished the sentence. I got up and washed my face off. The punishment wasn't too bad for the shit I put Steve through


End file.
